Naked One
by forestwife
Summary: Missing Scene from ‘Fallen’. What happened when SG5 first found Daniel, or 'Arrom', on Vis Uban.


Disclaimer: I don't own Stargate: SG-1

SUMMARY: Missing Scene from 'Fallen'. What happened when SG-5 first found Daniel on Vis Uban.

Naked One

Colonel Pierce and his men all aimed their P-90's at the approaching figure, who at a glance looked like one of the locals. They were probably a little more on edge than strictly necessary, especially as SG-1 had already established that these were peaceful people with no wish to harm them, but they knew from experience that 'better safe than sorry' was a good policy to go by.

At a closer look at the man however, all the men began to relax their aim on the man. It was Dr Daniel Jackson! This was a situation that should have been impossible, considering that Dr Jackson had died of radiation poisoning the year before.

They'd all heard the stories of how he'd 'ascended' and gone on to a higher plane of existence, but this man in front of them was flesh and blood, he was no higher being.

Still loosely aiming their weapons at the man that looked exactly like Dr Jackson, they hesitated. Was it really him?

Clearly slightly wary, but not afraid at having a lot of obvious weapons pointed at him, Daniel asked simply, "Can I help you?"

"Dr Jackson?" Colonel Pierce asked incredulously, "Is that you?"

"I am known as Arrom," the man said uncertainly as if unsure of the answer to Pierce's question.

Colonel Pierce glanced at his 2IC and looked back at Dr Jackson, "Arrom?" he asked, puzzled.

"Yes, it means 'naked one'. It's what the people here call me," Daniel said, glancing from soldier to soldier.

"Why do they call you that?" Pierce asked, mystified as to the rather bizarre choice of name.

Daniel, or 'Arrom' as he was known as by the locals, shrugged, "Because that's how they found me, I guess. They say that the air trembled and roared, that there was a great flash of light and then there I was. Many here believethat I'm an angel who fell from heaven, sent to them by the Gods."

Pierce could well believe that. He raised as eyebrow and smirked, knowing how that kind of belief would've affected the Daniel Jackson he'd had the pleasure of knowing.

Correctly interpreting the soldier's expression, Daniel said, "Yeah, it gets pretty embarrassing sometimes. That's why I come out here a lot. To be alone."

"Ok, Dr Jackson—"

"Arrom," Daniel broke in, correcting the soldier with his current name.

"No, You are Dr Daniel Jackson," Pierce insisted.

"Arrom," Daniel stated again, his stubborness taking hold.

Pierce sighed and tried a new tact, "Ok, Arrom then. How long have you lived here with these people?"

"For the past two moons."

"And before then?" Pierce pressed.

"I don't know."

Pierce was beginning to suspect he knew what the problem with Dr Jackson was now, but he had to know for sure. "Do you know how did you get here?"

"I don't remember," Daniel said flatly, "I only know what Shamda and the others have told me."

"Do you remember _anything_ before you came here?" the soldier continued.

"No."

"_Nothing_?"

"_No_," Daniel answered emphatically, evidentally not enjoying the questioning he was being subjected to, "Look, I think we've established that I don't remember anything. All I know is that I woke up on this planet one day, completely naked, and the people here took me in. I've tried to remember my life before that, but I never can. I occasionally get the odd flashes of emotions, feelings... but nothing beyond that. It's just... out of reach."

"So you don't even remember SG-1?" one of the less bright other members of SG-5 asked.

"Oh for crying out loud!" Daniel exclaimed, exasperated. Then, seeing the amused looks on the faces of the men in front of him, he thought about what he'd said, "What? It's an expression," he said, trying to justify it. He looked around for confirmation, and added uncertainly, "Isn't it?"

Colonel Pierce, sure that Dr Jackson's apparently unconscious channelling of Colonel O'Neill was a sign that his memories were there somewhere, grinned and clapped Daniel on the shoulder, "Yeah, it is. In fact, a friend of yours says it all the time. Now, come on, there are some people back at the village who have been missing you something crazy," he told the amnesiac, knowing that Colonel O'Neill, and even Major Carter and Teal'c would personally make his life very difficult if they weren't told about this at once. He knew that the whole of SG-1 had been worried sick about Dr Jackson ever since the incident with Anubis on Abydos when Daniel had apparently broken some big cosmic rules by trying to help them, and then hadn't been heard from since.

As Pierce had almost been expecting him to, Dr Jackson made a half-hearted protest about being on his way to somewhere to do something, and therefore couldn't come, but he was having none of it. He and his men firmly lead the way for the no longer missing archeologist back to the village where he knew the rest of SG-1 was.

"It's good to have you back, Dr Jackson," Pierce called over his shoulder, leading the way.

The archeologist didn't respond, but just muttered something under his breath in a language that Pierce wasn't sure was even English. The only word that he clearly heard was 'Arrom'. The Colonel grinned. Dr Daniel Jackson was back at last.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Just a little something that jumped into my head when I watched this episode. I hope you all liked. Please do review and tell me what you thought!


End file.
